Goodbye
by FINNCHEL101
Summary: So, I have been reading alot of Fics about Finn and other characters reactions and I realized that there were not many that were Puck's so this is a one-shot about Puck's reaction to Finn's death. I hope you like! M for language


Disclaimer: I own nothing that is all.

A/N: So I was listening to this song the other day and was thinking that there are really no stories that deal with Puck and the death of Finn so…this is my version of how Puck found out about Finn's death. The song is called "Drink a Beer" by Luke Bryan I hope you like it.

Puck's apartment

Puck is sitting on his couch drinking a beer waiting for his room mate Finn to come home. He knew he was working late tonight but when he looked over at the clock he got this weird feeling that something wasn't right it was eleven o'clock at night and Finn was still not home. He was usually home by ten most nights. '_Maybe he went to the bar to grab a drink' _Puck thought to himself. No he would've called Puck and told him to drink a beer with him.

After all Puck was his wingman, maybe he should just try to call him. Puck picks up his phone and dials Finn's number. _**'hey this is Finn leave a message.' **__'damn it voicemail' _Puck was starting to get worried it wasn't like Finn to not answer the phone. He decided to call Carole maybe he was there.

"Hello?" a broken voice answers the phone.

"Carole hey, it's Puck is Finn there?" Puck asks still not shaking the feeling that something is wrong.

"Puck, it's Burt." Ok what's going on here first Carole answers and it sounds like she had been crying and now Burt is on the phone.

"Look, Burt I am sorry to be calling so late but you haven't heard from Finn have you?" Puck's question is followed by silence and he knows there is something wrong he can hear the sobs from Carole on the other end of the line.

"Finn's gone Puck." He can hear the sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

"Ok…have you seen him?" Puck asks but, he still can't shake the feeling that there is something seriously wrong here.

"Noah, Finn he's….dead." with those words he Puck felt his entire world come to a crashing halt.

"What do you mean Finn is dead?" Puck asks he can't believe what he just heard. This has got to be some sick kind of joke.

"There was an accident on the 195 he was hit head on he never knew what was coming he was dead when the paramedics got there." He couldn't believe it his best friend in the entire world was dead.

"What….no it can't be you're joking Burt please tell me you're joking." Puck says not want to believe that Finn was dead there was just no way he had just seen him earlier today.

"Noah…I mean Puck I am so sorry I wish this was some kind of bad joke but it's not Finn is gone and there is nothing we can do about it." And with those words Puck could feel his emotions starting to get the best of him.

"If you need anything call me." was all that he could say. Which was followed by a thank you from Burt. Puck let the phone fall to the ground. This wasn't really happening, Finn was gone his best friend in the entire world, the only person on this earth that knew him better than anyone else in the world was gone. He slumped down on the floor and just let Burt's words sink in.

**XXXX**

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking or where he was going but he knew that he could not be in that apartment by himself there were just too many reminders of Finn in there.

_When I got the news today  
I didn't know what to say.  
So I just hung up the phone.  
I took a walk to clear my head,  
this is where the walking lead  
Can't believe you're really gone  
Don't feel like going home_

He found himself sitting on the edge of the dock of the lake he and Finn used to go fishing at when they were kids. It was still surreal to him that not even a week ago they were sitting at this very dock talking about seeing Kurt and Rachel over Christmas break and now here he was sitting here thinking about what songs to sing at his funeral. This just sucked he and Finn were bros fro life what was he going to do now that Finn was gone.

_So I'm gonna sit right here  
On the edge of this pier  
Watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer_

He leaned back on his arms and looked out into the water thoughts of when they would come here whether it was to fish or just sit back and have a few beers and bullshit about how fucked up their relationships were. He thinks back to one night in particular.

_Three years ago. _

_Finn had finally gotten over the fact that Puck was the father of Quinn's baby and not him. He had a shitty night he and Rachel had gotten into yet another one of their famous fights. So he called Puck up and told him to meet him at the dock. _

"_what's up dude?" Puck asks handing him a beer. _

"_I wanted to say that I am sorry for going all fight club on you when I found out about you and Quinn." He tells Puck as he takes the beer from Puck. _

"_It's cool dude hell I would've done the same thing if I was in your shoes. You know she's thinking about giving it up don't you?" Puck tells me while looking out at the water. _

"_I had heard that. What do you want to do?" Finn asks him while taking a sip of his beer. _

"_Honestly I thought that we would raise the little guy ourselves. You know I may have had a shitty dad growing up and I know that I don't have the best track record when it comes to women or anything in my life for that matter. I just want a chance to prove that I can be a great dad, there is a reason she is pregnant and not the obvious one either. It's almost like this is a second chance for me but I know that she has made up her mind and we both know that with Quinn when she sets her mind on something there is no changing it." Puck explains while he sits there with his beer. _

"_Puck you guys are sixteen years old do you really think you could handle raising a kid?" Finn asks him. _

"_What are you saying that I couldn't raise a baby?" Puck takes offense to Finn's question._

"_No, dude I know that you could do it but honestly neither one of you have jobs yet alone a place to live. I just wondered how you guys plan on raising a baby." Finn tried his best to explain what he meant to Puck. _

"_I guess you are right I mean how can we raise a baby when we can't even raise ourselves." Puck says _

"_I get it I really do Puck." Finn tells him as he thinks back to when he thought the baby was his. _

"_I just really wished she would've talked to me about it first you know." Puck says finishing off his beer. _

"_Well, you could always still tell her how you feel." Finn points out. _

"_Dude, you are so right."_

_Funny how the good ones go  
Too soon, but the good lord knows  
The reasons why it gets  
Sometimes the greater plan is kinda hard to understand_

Right now it don't make sense  
I can't make it all make sense

-End of flashback-

He never really understood why Finn was still his friend even after the whole Quinn thing and making out with Rachel but, he was thankful that he still was. Finn was one of a kind no matter how many times I fucked up he was there for me even when I had royally fucked up he may have stopped talking to me a few times but he never once told me to fuck off and find a new best friend. But, that was Finn for you always seeing the good in everyone and I mean everyone he even some how managed to calm the beast that was Santana. He remembers back when they were high school when Santana was dealing with the whole being a lesbian thing. He was so sweet to her and sang this really slowed down but cool version of "girls just want to have fun" that was the first and only time he had seen Santana cry or show any emotion. He just had this way of turning a bad situation into something good. I don't know how many times he had saved our asses when we were in Glee Club. "Damn it Finn why?" he shouted as he threw the empty beer bottle in the lake. This whole thing was just so fucked up how could God just take Finn like that no one is supposed to bury their best friend at nineteen. Nineteen hell that is when your whole life is just beginning. He told me that he wanted to become a teacher like Mr. Shue he said that he wanted to be the man that would make Rachel proud. Rachel….there's a girl that is going to be fucked up for life over this. I always knew that they were endgame even when he sent her on that damn train to set her free or some bullshit like that. It was like she was his sun and when ever she was around it was like he was whole again. I knew he was full of shit when he told her he didn't want to have any contact with her. It just sucks that the last time they talked it really seemed like things were looking up for the both of them. It was hard to even think that they would never get their chance I guess he was right He and Rachel were indeed endgame this may not have been the path that any of them had wanted but it was what it was and once again it just fucking sucked.

_So I'm gonna sit right here  
on the edge of this pier  
Watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer_

Puck grabbed himself one last beer and sat there and watched as the sun fell behind the trees. He knew that this was going to be the hardest thing that any of them had been through. Finn had impacted all of them on some level some more than others. Puck picked up his bottle of beer and poured it out into the lake. "I'll see you soon friend." he said as he placed the bottle on the edge of the pier and began his journey back to the apartment.

_So long my friend, until we meet again  
I'll remember you  
And all the times we used to  
Sit right here on the edge of this pier  
Watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer  
Drink a beer, drink a beer. _

Ok well there you have it I hope you all liked it. I tried to stay as true as I could to Puck's character I hope I did him justice. Leave a review if you want. Thanks for reading.


End file.
